Harry Potter vs Dementors
by HarryPotterAndTWILIGHTfanfics
Summary: Set from Goblet of Fire, what if Voldemort died, Cedric lived and Harry went to Azkaban? Currently K, may go to T later. Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley and possible Black bashing.
1. Chapter 1- the graveyard

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any recognisable characters, J K Rowling does (sadly).**_ Chapter one

"Together. On 3 we take it together" Harry said, panting slightly.

"3, 2, 1."

They each seized a handle of the cup and felt a familiar jerk-behind-the-navel feeling, and fell from the sky in a dark place. Sprawled out across the floor, they watched a figure approach them, and discreetly gripped their wands. As the figure came closer, Harry murmured "Wormtail."

Diggory tilted his head, and Harry hastily explained Pettigrew's betrayal. Wormtail grabbed Harry's body, seeming to not notice the other boy. Pain flashed through his head, a blinding pain, running to his scar. It was then that Diggory noticed the bundle next to Harry.

Moments later, Harry was restrained by a figure with a scythe, a statue. Both boys realised they were trapped in a graveyard, with a bubbling cauldron in the centre of a clearing. The bundle was slowly lowered into kt

it, and Diggory realised that this must be a ritual of necromancy. He whispered "Stupefy" and watched the man's body freeze up. Harry squirmed out from underneath the statue, and shouted "its - v-voldemort!"

Diggory gasped, and watched as Harry slowly approached the cauldron. Harry was obviously in pain, but somehow dealt with it as he said "silencio" and backed away from the cauldron, before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and saying "incendio."

The cauldron was engulfed in flame, and the silently screaming 'body' was burnt to ashes, destroyed. Harry crumpled to the floor, exhausted, and Diggory knelt by him and summoned the portkey, taking them back inside the Hogwarts grounds.

To their surprise, two aurors and Dumbledore were awaiting their return, magic supressing handcuffs in their hands, stern looks on their faces and arrest papers in hand. Harry gulped in anticipation.


	2. Chapter Two - Court

**_A/N: I'm so sorry! I've been really busy since I last updated, but here's chapter two! Thank you so much to everyone who liked, followed or reviewed! ️_** **Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise! I don't own Harry Potter!!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Harry found himself in the Ministry of Magic, at his unfortunate trial. Glancing around, he noted that he was facing the full Wizengamot, and that a certain Chief Muguwump did not look friendly. Quite frankly, he looked... Gleeful.**

 **"Did you, Mr Harry Potter, kill one Thomas Marvolo Riddle at 6:15 this evening?" Amelia Bones asked him, her monocle bouncing as she spoke.**

 **"N-No? "**

 **"Are you quite sure, my boy?" Dumbledore jumped in, surveying him in disappointment.**

 **"Well, I did kill him! You were there, _sir._ " Harry stated, wondering if Dumbledore was, ah, the _full_ shilling. Oops, galleon.**

 **"Then you plead guilty?" Asked Fudge joviously, glee settling in his face.**

 **"Yes." Harry said, "He attacked me, I defen-"**

 **"How many years in Azkaban will that be then?" asked Hermione worriedly, shooting a frustrated glance at Harry. Harry looked at her in confusion, and tilted his face to the side.**

 **"What? I just saved you all from _THE_ _DARK LORD!_ " he said, clearing his throat indignantly.**

 **"Mr Potter, it is not, _rocket science_ , I believe the muggle saying is, you _killed_ a man." Snape chimed in, confirming Harry's prominent fear.**

 **"Excuse me, but why is SNAPE here, at MY trial?" Harry asked. Looking round, he noticed that Mcgonagall and Hagrid were both there, though Hagrid was sitting on the floor, and many of his classmates were there, including Draco Malfoy.**

 **"Not to mention almost all of my year! Is this how you run a court, your honour?"**

 **"May I enquire as to why Mr Potter is allowed to speak to his superiors in such a, _diminishing_ way, ma'am?" Snape said, his eyes shining in triumph.**

 **"Mr Potter, while you are correct, I have a trial to resume. Mr Snape, please mind your own business, as you should not be present at this moment anyway. Your trial is next. I presume you will conduct yourself in a more courteous manner then?" Amelia Bones replied strictly, before turning to address the court.**

 ** _Two hours later_**

 **" Does the Wizengamot find this boy guilty or not guilty? "**

 **Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and declared -**

 ** _A/N_** please comment what you think! Sorry for the slow updates, I will try to improve that.

 _-ERW_


End file.
